Possession
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Fantasy AU Fareeha Amari is a knight of the relm and after the siege of Eichenwalde, she goes on the hunt for the Witch of the Wilds. But is she playing into the Witch's hands?


Fareeha Amari, knight of the realm, loyal and chivalrous, yet time and again she was overlooked for land and titles. Why? Because she was a woman. While Fareeha had earned her way into the knights. She never felt accepted.

And all the time she had carried a secret with her. While most of the other knights believed that the mysterious Witch of the Wilds was inherently evil. Fareeha knew different.

20 years ago.

A very young Fareeha woke up from her sleep, she hadn't been sleeping well recently her mother's illness had been at the forefront of her mind. She walked to her mother's room door and saw a figure standing over her mother's bed.

The figure didn't seem to notice her and seemed to focus on the sleeping Ana. Soon a bright light engulfed the room and Fareeha saw who the figure was the Witch of the Wilds. Fareeha gasped as the witch disappeared from the room.

"Mum?" Fareeha asked cautiously.

"Fareeha is that you?" Ana asked.

"it is oh my god you're ok" Fareeha cried jumping onto the bed and hugging her mother.

Present

Fareeha smiled as the memory finished. She then shook her head and drove her steed on. She would find the Witch of the Wilds. But of course, the witch only showed herself when she wanted to. Fareeha sighed as she got to the edge of the forest where it was rumoured that the Witch dwelled. Her horse didn't want to enter so she dismounted and walked on alone.

The Witch smiled as she sensed the knight who had entered her realm.

"My Lady a knight has entered the forest." Reaper explained. One of the witch's longest servants he had asked to cheat death and now he cannot die.

"I know, see that she gets here." She ordered.

"At once." Reaper said as he wraith-formed away.

"Why let the knight live?" Symmetra asked Aka the Summoner who had bargained the witch for power and like everyone who had made a deal with the witch she had became one of the witch's servants.

"My motives are my own. Know that this is the end of a long chase." The witch smiled.

"But She helped evacuate Eichenwalde, Junkenstein is dead, we should send her head back as a warning." Symmetra demanded

"Patience my Summoner, Junkenstein knew the bargain that we struck, he believed his minions and his creation could take that castle, but this knight will be a fine addition to us, also the castle believes that you and the Reaper are dead, so when he returns make sure neither of you can be seen." The Witch commanded.

The summoner bowed and left the witches presence.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opened.

"Greetings fair knight." The Witch said smiling.

"Erm Hello." Fareeha said taking a few steps inside.

"How can I help you?"

"I need information." Fareeha explained.

"Oh? Well do ask and if it's in my power I shall tell you." The witch promised.

"Why did you save my mother twenty years ago?" Fareeha asked.

"I see now your Mrs Amari's daughter, Anna asked me to help her save people and that she did she paid much more than her share of the deal, so I gave her life for free." The witch explained.

"What did she give you?" Fareeha asked.

The Witch's eyes glowed with power "YOU!" she said as her voice echoed with power.

The door slammed shut behind Fareeha, who drew her sword.

"You have no need for that." The Witch said and then the sword flew out of Fareeha's grip.

"There is no escape." The witch said taking a few steps forward.

"I…Please…don't make me hurt my people," Fareeha begged.

"Shhhh my fair knight, you will only hurt those who require your skills." The witch explained rather surprised that the knight isn't putting up that much of a fight.

"OooK" Fareeha stammered.

The witch smiled as she kissed the knight, and all the power she was channelling entered the knight, Fareeha gasped both at the kiss and the immense power flowing into her, her armour, turned from a dark blue to a deep purple, her skin turned pale and her eyes turned into a blank white slate.

After the transformation Fareeha bowed to the witch, "I am yours my lady." Fareeha said.

The witch cupped her new servants face and make her look her in the eye. "I know my knight, now go and see that preparations are made for my return." The witch ordered.

"At once my Lady." Fareeha obediently replied.

The witch smiled she now had three strong and immortal servants, Symmetra had copied Junkenstein's designs and soon there would be an unending wave of them, and the world would be hers, and all those who defied her would be dead at her feet.


End file.
